Recent developments in the field of optometrics have made possible numerous innovations involving lenses. Included in such innovations are glare-proof glass for pictures, one-way glass, window panes and eyeglass lenses that are transparent from one side and reflective from the other. Reflective or tinted glass is employed in windows to reduce glare on the inside and also to reduce cooling costs by blocking radiated heat from the sun during hot weather. One-way glass opens up the interior of a structure to an attractive view outside while preserving a degree of privacy on the inside. Various reflective lens applications for sunglasses are currently popular with young people, particularly women using highly ornamental frames.